


Desire

by bloodrunsred



Series: Learn the Alphabet with Wade and Peter [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is a Little Shit, Sexism, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrunsred/pseuds/bloodrunsred
Summary: Peter's always had this idea of a perfect world. His utopia, ideally, has a lack of suffering, discrimination, and unnecessary gender roles. Because, really, why does an omega have to be soft?





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> D is for Desire.
> 
> Song of the Day: No Way, sung by Renee Lamb.

_"To know oneself_

_is to disbelieve utopia."_

Michael Novak

 

* * *

 

The world isn't perfect.

It's not quite a dystopia, Peter doesn't think, but it's certainly not all-good and perfect. If the world were perfect, he would be able to do a whole lot more to help people; omegas, betas, and alphas alike. Unfortunately, with the world the way it is, he has a lot of trouble functioning as a human being. Honestly, he's hardly expected to anyway. Omegas are allowed to act, and be treated as objects. All Peter has to do is look pretty and be accepting of vulgar advances, and he would be able to make it as far as anyone of the same secondary gender.

He could be some rich boy's trophy-mate, someone to shrink by his side to make him look taller, or take care of him after a long day at work.

His life could be hunky-dory, picture perfect, the whole kitten-caboodle. Except for the fact that he's, you know, not a prize to be won. Schematics. In any case, it stings at his pride that alphas think they own him, or are better than him, or stronger than him; as Spider-Man, he could sweep them all off their feet. It makes him wonder why he doesn't profit off of his powers.

He loves helping people, and he loves giving the world something to look up to, but he wouldn't be so helpless as Peter Parker if he had a little more money or power to his real name. 

He's Spider-Man, he reminds himself. He doesn't need to be afraid of the alphas jeering at him as he walks down the street, bumping into his shoulders and trying to prod at his throat to see the unblemished skin there. He's coming back from his college classes, taking the longer route like he normally does, and wearing what he normally does. Honestly, he should be used to this unfortunate part of his life by now.

Realistically, he knows that not all alphas are bad. Society just raises the majority to think out of their ass which, while not ideal for Peter, has to benefit a few people in high places. It would be nice, he thinks, to be an a beta. If not an alpha, at least someone who doesn't have a distinct scent to attract (supposedly) stronger mates. It's not even just regular citizens! Peter might be less constantly upset and hurt if things changed when he put on the mask!

But  _no._ Peter cringes away from one of the alphas, baring his teeth slightly in warning. The alpha just laughs, pushing greasy hair out of his eyes with a dirty hand that has Peter flinching away in disgust. He wouldn't even be so tempted to punch the teeth out of these fuckers if he were able to escape them at any given notice. Even the greats--and, trust him, never meet your heroes--have their issues caused by society (and their own inability to recognise that).

Peter genuinely likes Tony Stark. The man is a genius, and has done a lot of good for the world. He also just happens to be loud, controlling, and harsh to people he deems unworthy of his time. 

And Captain America is an amazing guy. He's a full American hero, and has always tried to do his best. He's just bad at taking orders from other people, or accepting other points of view.

All in all,  _Peter_ is always seen as being a pushover of a hero, just because he isn't constantly fighting with everyone over who gets to be in charge of this, who gets to do what they want, blah, blah, blah. He's the bad hero because his voice isn't constantly raised, and he's not trying to push everyone down in order to make himself look taller than his scrawny stature.

He's also a bad omega, just because he doesn't let people do whatever they want to him. He argues too much and not enough, no matter where he goes! Lucky him.

"Dude, back off!" He snaps when one of the idiot alphas tries to tug down his sweater where it covers his scruff and the place where a future mate will mark him on his throat, laughing all the while. "Seriously, what's your problem?" He turns his head sharply when one of them slaps his ass, cackling at the way he balls his fists and growls low in his throat.

They've backed him into the mouth of a grimy alleyway. It's not night, and this isn't a particularly dangerous street, but it's still happening. It makes him wonder how many people have been trapped exactly like this that he hasn't been able to save, and his heart aches.

"We're just playing, omi," the slur falls easily from the alpha's lips, and Peter can't help the hiss that spills from his own. Of all the disrespectful, bigoted, hurtful things to call someone, he had to go with an insult that had a history of slavery and sexual assault? It's nothing short of disgusting, and he shoves that guy back maybe a little too hard. At least as Spider-Man he could make his own choices, and take alphas like these down.

Now, he's just an omega. An oma. Someone that doesn't get to make decisions, or do anything but follow their homely whims.

He hates this situation, he hates these alphas, he hates what he is, and he's ready to make a bad decision (because there's red dripping into his eyes, and a monster prowling in his chest) when there's a whistle that is loud and sharp against the sound of Peter's heart beating in his own ears. 

"Now, this doesn't look like a very nice party!" It's  _Deadpool,_ and Peter has never been more grateful to hear his voice. Deadpool is a hero--an alpha-- that defies all expectations, one that makes Peter want to let himself be who he thinks he is; whether that's strong and commanding, or soft and kind. Deadpool makes Peter want to throw out shaping his personality around what people expect of him, and make the world his bitch.

Deadpool is a whirlwind of soft and strong, good and bad, and Peter thanks whoever is listening that he can just stay meek for today.

Just for today, until he can go and take the boiling resentment out on a hapless criminal somewhere else, as someone else. He doesn't want to give up the life he lives--because  _crazy omegas_ travel fast on social media--or have anyone connect him and his strength to mutants (because they have enough to deal with _without_ him accidentally giving them a worse reputation).

"Mind your own bloody business," one of the broader alphas says, an English accent dripping from his words. "Why don't you go and fuck off or something?"

Peter can imagine Deadpool's response and, he's soon proven correct in his assumption.

"Moind yoor owen bluddy bizness," the masked man mocks him, edging a little closer. "Whoiy don't yoo go ahnd fuhck offh aw sumfing?" Deadpool is good at cracking jokes, and bad at cracking original (or even really funny) ones. Regardless, Peter laughs. The English Douche flushes a deep red, squaring his shoulders and tilting his chin up in challenge. 

Deadpool sighs, like he's being severely inconvenienced. Now that the attention is off of him, Peter finds it easy to slink away just a little, out of their direct line of sight. It would be terrible if this turned into a claiming war--because, really, who has the time to fight off frenzied alphas? Peter would probably give up his identity just to climb up a wall and escape them--and he's curious to see what Deadpool will do.

Deadpool unsheathes his katanas. Peter tenses, ready to step in at a moments notice (because even Deadpool wouldn't stoop as low as to decapitate a defenceless, small omega), until he notices the reactions of the other, dickish alphas. Almost immediately, they turn tail and run like their lives depend on it. Peter can't help but snort, and Deadpool turns an amused, yet slightly cautious smile on him.

"Sorry about that, babe," Deadpool says, inclining his head. "Just wanted to make sure they know that slurs, sexism, and being horrible human beings isn't okay."

"That's fine with me," Peter says, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't want to get in trouble over, like, punching them or anything, because you know how the law is with those kind of cases, so it was really helpful. Thanks."

Even though he hadn't been the one to send those idiots packing, he sure doesn't regret the sight.

"I saw you hissing at them before, babe, and you are the definition of spit-fire," Deadpool winks through his mask. "If you ever do punch one of the bastards, let me know. I'd be happy to pay for a lawyer. Maybe bribe someone into letting you go. The works."

Peter laughs; he hadn't expected to run into Deadpool outside of the suit and the secret identity that follows it but, damn, does he know how to make a guy feel better.

Plus, he's also really hot. Peter can't lie and say he's not interested in getting a look without crime breathing down their necks, or masks in the way. If only he could tell Wade his identity...

Oh well, he shrugs, offering Deadpool a wave goodbye. That probably won't happen for a long time yet.

 

*

 

_Continued in 'Beta'._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to 'Beta'! Go ahead and read it if you haven't yet, dudes!
> 
> I'm so sorry, you guys! After the response to Beta, I decided to switch this up a bit (because I loved hearing that you were all so interested in seeing more of an a/b/o universe!), and it took me longer than I had anticipated! In the end, I basically just rewrote it lol, which is why it's maybe a little short.
> 
> The prompt was 'Utopia', a topic/theme that I happen to find very interesting! I have to wonder, if a utopia requires giving up freedom of though and expression in order to placate the masses, is it truly a utopia? And, to be a little more on the nose, can a utopia even exist to satisfy people with conflicting world views?
> 
> click [HERE](https://xbloodrunsredx.tumblr.com/) for my tumblr!


End file.
